Hitokiri Inuyoukai Revised!
by Kagayaku
Summary: 315 years ago an inu-youkai was born during the dark of the moon to the most powerful demon family in Japan,a prophecy intertwined in her birth.Years later Sesshoumaru dreams of the night of his sister's birth,and his mother's mysterious death. Sess/Kag
1. Nostalgia

Kagayaku: OK! So I've decided, after rereading this story, that it sucks XD…and is in need of some serious revising. The ages are all screwed up, and even I'm not sure where the plot was going XD…however, I still love the story and the idea…I just need to make it better. SO! REVISION TIME!!! Work with me here…I'm open to suggestions….

oOo 315 year ago oOo

Lord Inutaishou squeezed his wife's hand and glanced down at his newly born daughter. "She's beautiful" the mother murmured quietly, "She looks just like you Touga"

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" Inutaishou grinned playfully

His wife laughed softly a reached her hand of to caress her little girls face, the pup giggled and sneezed while clutching at her mother's hand.

Inutaishou's face softened as a short head of silver hair peeked over his arm. "What do you think Sesshoumaru? What shall we name your new sister?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at the little pup curiously a thoughtful look crossing his childish face. He pondered the question for a moment before his face lit up and dashed across the room to an open window. Glancing out the window he turned back to his father and smiled happily, "How about Mika ne?"

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands brushed a clawed finger across his daughter's cheek, "Mika, because she was born on the night of the new moon." He smiled never taking his gaze from his daughter's face, "Unlike other Inu-youkai she will draw strength from the new moon."

"Why?" his wife asked, "No other Inu-youkai draw strength from the new moon. Why is she an exception?"

Inutaishou tilted his head to the side his eyes softening as his daughter clung tightly to his hand, "I do not know...but I sense it. I sense the strength that she is drawing tonight… she is special. Sesshoumaru sensed it... did you not?"

He looked over at his son.Sesshoumaru nodded, "Mika is a name that will give recognition to her strength. Perhaps it is a sign that she will have a need to protect herself later in life." The young prince stated wisely.

Inutaishou shook his head at his son's sudden change. He was a smiling, happy child one minute, only to become a wise, serious prince the next. Just the same there may be some truth in his son's words.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop talking nonsense, really, where did you get an idea like that. It's just a coincidence that she was born tonight, there's no need to make it into a prophecy." The current Lady of the Western Lands stated firmly, a frown adorning her face.Sesshoumaru noticeable flinched and bowed his head, "Sorry Mother"

Inutaishou glanced sharply at his wife, "I think perhaps you need to get some rest Nami" (AN: I had to give her a name, lol, I can just keep calling her wife and woman. Anyways I don't think they ever said what Sesshoumaru's mother's name was...so I gave her one. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Nami started and glanced up quickly at her husband. He was eyeing her carefully. Nodding she gave a slight smile, "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I'm just tired. I did not mean to be so harsh." She laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes sighing.

Inutaishou motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow him out of the room and let his mother rest. He frowned slightly; she had been acting strange lately, almost bitter. At first he assumed it was because she was pregnant, but now he wasn't so sure. He shifted the sleeping child in his arms so he could cradle her with one arm while he reached his other hand down to ruffle his son's hair.

Sesshoumaru stared off into space, ignoring his father's attentions, he was very aware of his mother's strange behavior lately as well…

Suddenly, everything went dark. Almost as though a scene had been cut short and beyond it there was nothingness…A deep throaty voice broke the silence...

Moon, worn thin to the width of a quill,

In the dawn clouds flying,

How good to go,

light into light, and still

Giving light, dying

(AN: I didn't write these poems, these are actually poems by real writers.Just to make it clear that I don't own them...hehe -)

A blood red moon appeared lighting the darkness with it's crimson light...only to reveal emptiness. An empty courtyard, covered in the dark red light, making it appear as if everything was covered in blood.

Art thou pale for weariness

Of climbing heaven and gazing on the earth,

Wandering companionless

Among the stars that have a different birth,

And ever changing, like a Joyless eye

That finds no object worth its constancy?

The moon turned pale and flashed brightly before shattering...leaving everything in pitch black once again...

Don't you hear the music that expands up high?

Everyone is singing and dancing without stopping

They are invoking the new moon.

Four days of dance with the body painted in red vermilion.

For the moon's feast.

the dancers go to the house of the Masks,

dress up as animals and as trunks of tree.

Then, in the village squares,

Everyone sings and recount hatreds and loves.

The voice faded off, the darkness only seeming to thicken, the cool endless darkness almost suffocating. Far into the pure darkness a woman's piercing scream broke the darkness..."Nami..."

oOooOo

Sesshoumaru shot up in bed gasping. His body was trembling and he was covered in sweat, his ears still ringing from the terrifying scream. The taiyoukai lifted his head, fear evident in his deep, golden eyes for the first time in many years. He stood and walked out onto his balcony into the cool night air. He peered up into the clear night sky..."There's no moon..." he whispered softly, the comment meant only for his ears. "That dream, it was not just a dream. I remember that night...it was...a memory? But at the end, the Harvest moon...and the scream, that was...my mother..." he trailed off and gazed into the now dark forest

...Inuyasha

The stray thought would have probably gone unnoticed if there hadn't been a slightly amount of affection attached to the thought. He growled, there was no way in hell he thought that. The very idea of it was absurd he hated that half-breed

...But you didn't always

He frowned at his lack of control over his own thoughts; it must have been the dream. He had to grudgingly admit that once upon a time he had been protective of his baby brother. Once upon a time Inuyasha had looked up to him... but that was when... he stiffened as flashes of the dream came back to him. "I haven't dreamed...or even thought about her in many, many years." A sudden need to find Inuyasha came over him; he tried to shake it off but for some reason the feeling remained.

...Danger

Was Inuyasha in trouble? No, that didn't make sense why would that affect him at all? The half-breed was always in trouble

...The new moon

He glanced up sharply at that thought, his earlier realization coming back to him, "The new moon..." he shivered. "That must be why I feel so disturbed, my power is at its weakest tonight." His eyes narrowed at a new realization, "Inuyasha is human tonight..." He growled at himself for feeling concerned, why should he be worried about that mutt...Worried?

He frowned and tossed the thought around in his head, "No, not worried..." he glanced back out at the forest. "I feel... a need to be with Inuyasha?" he scoffed, "That's ridicules!" but the feeling didn't fade, if anything it intensified. "Why would I want to be with Inuyasha...?"

...family

"Family...?" since when had he cared about Inuyasha being family... "I feel the need to be with...my family." He clenched his fists and briskly turned back inside closing his balcony doors. "It has to be the effect of the new moon and that dream, it's just a natural reaction. A need to band with my family for protection." he decided, satisfied with his answer. He paused again, "But then why tonight? There has been many new moons before, and I've never felt this before..."

...Father

No, wait...that wasn't true. He remembered this feeling from long ago, when he was young and his father was still alive. An image of a child Inuyasha hiding behind a teenage Sesshoumaru's back flashed through his head.

--- "The new moon is our weakest time; it is at times like this that people will try to tear this family apart. That is why we must stay together on this night. Inuyasha is human now, only you're sister is not affected by the dark of the moon. Just the same, she is young and we must watch out for each other. We must...protect the ones we love." ---

Inutaishou's words echoed through Sesshoumaru's head, had he really buried his emotions so deep to have forgotten his childhood. He remembered clearly now, his family standing together defending the castle from the hoards of oncoming demons and humans alike who sought to overthrow the powerful lord. He could just barely remember an image of Mika pushing Inuyasha behind her back and defending him

...Mika

He felt a small twinge in his heart at the name, "She's long dead... what's in the past is past." He growled forcing the thought out of his minds only for it to be replaced with another memory

--- "Sesshoumaru?" his sister questioned taking a seat next to him

"Hai Mika?" he replied never taking his eyes from a book he was reading"

Tonight is the new moon...and we'll have to defend the castle again."

"Yes" he replied again still not moving his gaze

For a moment there was a long pause...He finally lifted his gaze to look at her; she stood staring at him an unusual expression on her face. He turned his face fully towards her slightly concerned. She was only a couple years younger than him, but he felt the pull of brotherly protectiveness towards her. "Mika?"

She blinked as if startled from a deep thought, "Sesshoumaru can you promise me something?"

His eyes flickered across her face for a moment before he nodded

"If anything happens to me tonight... look after Inuyasha..." she gave him a small smile before running out of the room leaving a stunned youkai to stare after her.

"That was the night she died..." he realized warily. She had always been the one to look after Inuyasha during the fights; he was the reason that she had insisted on fighting with them at such a young age. Sesshoumaru had always been close to his younger sister, and vice versa, but Inuyasha was the baby of the family. He supposed that it had something to do with him being a hanyou and so vulnerable in his youth that made her so protective towards him. Mika had never minded that her father had remarried after their mother disappeared, presumed dead one night after a long battle. Sesshoumaru had always resented it though, to him it seemed like his father had betrayed his mother in a way. As much as he has wanted to hate Inuyasha back then, he couldn't. Inuyasha had looked up to him, followed him everywhere, and even copied him. How could this Sesshoumaru hate him for that? When they were a little bit older, but still before Izayoi and his father had died, the brotherly arguments had started. It was Mika really who kept the peace, family had always been important to her. A small smile graced his face at the memory before he sighed, "She was so young.." his thoughts went back to that night.

One minute Mika was keeping a close eye on Inuyasha, the hoard of demons was pretty easy tonight. It was kind of sad how they kept coming on the night of each full moon, no matter how many times they were defeated. Mika had once said it was one of the youkai's more idiotic tendencies, underestimating. The next moment she was gone, just like that in a flash. The only thing left what a was a quivering crying Inuyasha, who despite his tears was surprisingly holding his own, and his sisters favorite kimono drenched in blood. Inuyasha and his father had been devastated, he recalled that it was the first time he saw his father transform. The men below had practically frozen in their tracks...the last thing they heard was his father's mighty roar. He had become slightly bitter after that, his bitterness only increasing with time."Inuyasha was only a child… " growling he glared at his balcony doors before standing to get dressed. If worst came to worst he could always make up some insulting comment to tell Inuyasha why he was there. With that last thought he slipped out the window gliding quietly over the forest below towards his brother's scent...

Kagayaku: Not much different in the first two chapters….but just enough that I recommend rereading it if you've read it before. I've changed some things and added to the plot. The big changes will come in later chapters. I'm not happy at all with some of the characters and where I was taking this fic…lol…no real plot at all x.x


	2. I Will Remember You

Kagayaku: OK! Revision time! . I reread this chapter finally, and realized all of the spelling errors I had. I'm probably going to be redoing a lot with the next couple chapters, I'm not happy with the direction I had this story going. Hopefully you like it all the more now!!

Inuyasha sat glaring into the campfire, mentally cursing the new moon and his human form. He hated feeling so weak, and it really didn't help that Inu-youkai were naturally at their weakest during the new moon. To top it all off he was feeling strangely uneasy this night. Everything had seemed to be going normally... They had stopped in a secluded area, away from prying eyes for Inuyasha to wait out his transformation. Sango and Kagome had instantly tracked down the nearest hot spring and headed straight for it. Shippo, being the perfect gentleman that he seemed to think he was, was carefully guarding Miroku on the other side of the campfire.

Inuyasha sighed and gazed up into the dark sky at the point where the moon should be. He wished he could figure out why he felt so uneasy.

oOooOo

"Inuyasha, look at the moon tonight, it's just a small sliver. By tomorrow it will be gone and we'll have to guard the castle."

A 6-year-old Inuyasha glared up from his seat on the windowsill at his older sister standing beside him, "I don't want to become human! It's not fair! It makes me weak... the men in the village call me a half- breed and ignore me!" He sniffled slightly and bowed his head

Mika knelt down and lifted his head so he could look at her, "That's silly Inuyasha, what does it matter what they think of you? I think you are perfect just the way you are. We all love you here, Sesshoumaru included, even if he isn't the best at showing it. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're worthless or weak! You train just as hard as we all do, so there's no reason for anyone to think that you're weak."

Inuyasha stared up at his sister wide-eyed before nodding determinedly, "Right! I'm Inuyasha, half-breed or not I can take em all!" he took a swing at midair but only succeed in toppling over into his sisters arm.Mika laughed and winked at him, "Of course, and Inuyasha will always be special..."

oOooOo

"Inuyasha?...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head dazed

"Inuyasha are you alright? You really spaced out there..." Kagome sat beside him and gazed at him worriedly

Inuyasha blinked and looked around. When had Kagome and Sango got back? Had he really been that spaced out? Glancing at Kagome's worried expression he folded his arms across his chest and looked away, "Keh, I'm fine. What is it a crime for a guy to think these days?!"

Kagome frowned and huffed, "Well excuse me for caring!" she turned her back to him and set herself to the task of making dinner.

Inuyasha stared at her a moment, before focusing his eyes on the ground, - That was weird. Why...would I be thinking about that? I put that life out my head ages ago. – He shivered feeling oddly nostalgic, suddenly wishing that he could be back at home with his family. Having a daily argument with Sesshoumaru, only for it to be interrupted by a crack over the head if they got out of hand."...Mika"

"Who's Mika?"I

nuyasha jumped at the interruption only to find that everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. – Shit, did I say that out loud?! –He growled and stood up turning his back to the group, "She's none of your business!" with that he took his usual place in the nearest tree and closed his eyes, ignoring all of the shocked stares.Kagome stared at Inuyasha in surprise for a moment, slightly hurt that he hadn't confided in them. She focused her eyes on the other three members of the group giving them a puzzled look. "Well that was odd..."

Miroku nodded, "Whoever she is, she either brings bad memories to Inuyasha, or she's someone he was close too. We really don't know much about Inuyasha's past before he was pinned to the tree; besides what he went through with Kikyo. How old is Inuyasha anyways?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, Miroku was right. They really didn't know anything about Inuyasha and his life before Kikyo... she was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Inuyasha jumping down from the tree and looking around cautiously.

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

He growled, "Sesshoumaru..."

"You mean you can tell who it is even in human form?" Miroku asked curiously

"Keh, I can sense that no good bastard a mile away." He scanned the sky trying to determine the correct direct. –From the west? So he's coming from home...what the hell does he want now? – He shifted nervously as he realized part of him was relieved to know his brother was coming. – Could this have anything to do with the uneasy feeling I've been having all night, or that sudden flashback? -

The group didn't have to wait long, shortly after Inuyasha's declaration Sesshoumaru descended gracefully into the clearing, the silver cloud beneath his feet dissipating. He glanced coolly around at the unusual group before settling his eyes on Inuyasha.

"Little brother..." he stated, never taking his eyes off of him

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled standing in a defensive position, "Let me guess, you're here for the Tetsusaiga. Well you're not getting it!" with that Inuyasha threw himself at his brother, his pride overcoming his current human weakness.

"Fool" Sesshoumaru jumped away from the attack easily, "I did not come here to fight."

"Liar! What's your plan now? Gain our trust, then stab us in the back?!"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and continued to gracefully dodge his brother's attack, "Hardly Inuyasha, I have more honor than that. Unlike someone that I know." He mentally berated himself for egging him on; it was more like a habit anymore though.

"So now you're saying that I have no honor?" Inuyasha scoffed his anger only increasing at the comment; completely blinding him from the familiar presence that was coming their way. Without another thought he put more force into his attacks.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand wasn't as ignorant as to let his guard down and sensed it immediately. Growling he gave Inuyasha a swift knock on the head sending him rolling head over heels backwards before turning his gaze to the forest, something wasn't right. It wasn't the first time he had felt this presence, but this time he could sense something else in its intentions.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you! Don't turn away from me!" Inuyasha spat jumping to his feet in anger

"You fool! Are you that far gone in your anger that you do not even sense her presence!"I

Inuyasha stopped mid speech and sniffed the air, "Kikyou?" he could easily smell the scent of earth and bones now, and it was...coming towards them. A confused look crossed his face as he looked at his brother. "What? You're saying you came here to warn me that Kikyo was coming? What the hell! You suddenly grew a heart and are worried about me."

Sesshoumaru frowned and resisted the urge to throw his brother into the nearest tree, "No, I had a dream"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What you had a nightmare and you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Cease your incessant insults! Inuyasha for once in your life shut up and listen. I came because I… " he winced inwardly feeling disgusted with himself for revealing such a weakness, "I felt that I needed to see you…something very nostalgic is in the air tonight."

However, instead of the triumphant look he expected from Inuyasha he found the hanyou looking extremely shocked.Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment, surprise written all over his face, - he feels it too? What does this mean – he was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that Kikyo was getting closer. Looking back at the group he noticed that they were all watching the two of them with rapt attention. "Nostalgic how?" he question, trying to find any hidden motives behind his brother's strange behavior

"Damn it Inuyasha! I dreamed about her! Now do you or do you not feel it too!"

Inuyasha's sword, though untransformed, fell limply from his hands to the forest floor, "Her?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing very well by now that his brother had felt it too. He paused for a moment his eyes softening,"...Mika"

Kagome gasped at the name and flickered her gaze between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. There was that name again. Just who was this Mika that she would have such a big effect on the two brothers. Glancing at the others she concluded that they too were thinking along the same lines.

"Pity it seems that I have come too late, the great Lord of the Westerns Lands is already here." Kikyo stepped elegantly out of the shadows her arrow pointed at Inuyasha."Kikyo?" Inuyasha took a step forward but stopped

"What do you know of this wench?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice low with warning"You presume too much Sesshoumaru-sama. I am only here to prevent certain events from coming to pass" She spoke delicately, but without emotion…he eyes glowing eerily in the flickering firelight

"Events?" Sesshoumaru tensed, liking even less the deadly intent intertwined in her aura.

Kikyou cocked her head slightly to the side, "I think you know….if only unconsciously, somewhere deep in your bones, you know exactly why I'm here."

"The prophecy…" Sesshoumaru growled

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head "What's going on? Kikyou…?" He took a couple steps forward, his eyes confused

"Inuyasha…" she stared at him for a moment "I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow you to exist any longer…" There was a soft twang, followed by a bright flash of blue as the arrow was released.

Inuyasha froze confused and shocked all at once, in his mind it was 50 years ago all over again…only this time there would be no tree to be pinned to, only instant purification. – So this is how it ends? -

The arrow never made it… a pale, clawed hand reached out swiftly and grasped the arrow in midair before it could reach its intended target.

Sesshoumaru clenched the arrow tightly and glared at the dead miko, "I told you once wench, Inuyasha's life is mine to take. What makes you think that I would let the likes of you take it"?

Inuyasha starred at his brother in shock, had he just...saved his life.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think I need your permission?"

Suddenly the arrow in the demon lord's hands came to life sending waves of pure energy through his body. His body jolted in surprise at the intensity of the sudden attack, dropping to his knees he tried to pry the arrow from his hand only to find that he couldn't. His body burned all over, feeling as though he was being pierced with a thousand needles all at once. – She's purifying me – "

Now, I believe it's time to for you to die Sesshoumaru. It will give me one less obstacle in my path!" with that she notched another arrowed and aimed for the defenseless Sesshoumaru kneeling on the ground. "Goodbye" the arrow flew.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion…Inuyasha growled and leaped in front of his brother, the adrenaline rushing back to his body all at once - an eye for an eye – he thought ironically, once again starring down a speeding arrow.

And once again, the arrow stopped only a hairs width from his face, only this time there was no hand attached. The arrow had seemed to have just stopped in mid air...Inuyasha starred cross-eyed at the arrow for a moment before jumping back away from it, knocking the suddenly free Sesshoumaru back with him.

The arrow remained in midair still glowing with Kikyo's miko energy. Suddenly the arrow shuddered and trembled the pinkish glow fading. Abruptly the arrowed splintered and shattered leaving only a few wood fragments scattered across the ground.

Kagome froze her bow and arrow half way raised for a counter attack hoping to do anything to save Inuyasha. "What...happened?" she looked around confusedInuyasha looked just as stunned, obviously, as he was practically sprawled out across his brother and wasn't making any signs of moving. He looked at Kikyo, wondering if maybe she had changed her mind, maybe she really didn't want to kill them. Instead he saw the last thing he ever expected...fear. Kikyo was afraid, but of what?

Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing; the miko was practically radiating fear and hate. Half sighing, half growling he shoved his brother off his lap and stood up reaching his senses out around him hoping to figure out what had just occurred.

Kikyo's fingers clenched tightly around her bow, her knuckles turning white from the pressure, her eyes held anger and frustration. "I wont be stopped! Inuyasha belongs to me!" she uttered bitterly. Quickly notching another arrow before anyone could react…"Die Inuyasha!" her fingers slipped back ready to release the string

"I really wouldn't suggest doing that if I were you," a cool feminine voice suggested smoothly.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes sharply to the source of the voice, "Inuyasha..." he practically whispered

Inuyasha swung his head around surprised by the intensity of his brother's voice. He was not disappointed by the reason. Paling he stared up into the tree at the female Inu-youkai staring down at them."...Mika?" he all but gasped stumbling towards her a bit

Kagome stared in awe for a moment... this was Mika? The beautiful youkai sat perched in a tree, resting along a low hanging branch, with one of her legs dangling casually over the edge, a well crafted white okobo (Shoes that Geisha/Maikos wear) hanging casually from her foot. Her long silver hair was tied up in a loose bun...wisps of unbound hair streaming around her face and over her shoulder. She wore a short, white kimono that came to her knees, with a red border running along the hem. It was then the Kagome noticed the markings on her face, - Just like Sesshoumaru – she chanced a glance at the youkai lord. "Could she be..."

The Inu-youkai smiled and gazed affectionately at Inuyasha, "Little brother...it's been a long time."Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock,

"It can't be."Kagome gasped, shock coursing through her body in what was becoming a common occurrence tonight. "B...brother? – They have a sister! – Her eyes widened

Kikyo suddenly awoken from her stupor swung her arrow around and sent it flying at the new arrival.The arrows aim was true and it imbedded itself in the tree. The only problem was the intended target was nowhere to be seen.

"Kikyo really you'll have to do better than that." An amused voice stated from behind her

Kikyo whirled around only the find the object of her frustration leaning casually against a tree, a calm mask of indifference pasted on her face. Her voice however, betrayed her amusement.

Kikyo glared, "Mark my words youkai, this isn't over. I warned you once not to get in my way and I'll do it again. I have my own plans for the future" she spat."And I won't have the likes of you stopping me" Kikyo promptly erected a barrier around herself for protection and took to the sky with the aid of her soul stealers.

Mika found herself once again gazing at the shocked Inuyasha before focusing her gaze on Sesshoumaru. A look of wonder crossed her face as she observed them; they had changed so much since she had last seen them. Taking a deep breath and willing herself not to cry from joy she began walking towards them. Kneeling in front of Inuyasha she gave him a small smile, "Inuyasha...I..." she trailed off unsure of what to say. Apparently she didn't have to because the next moment Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I...I don't believe it. You're actually alive you came back? But we thought you were dead, is it really you?" he pushed her back a bit to get a good look at her.Her eyes softened "Inuyasha, I'm not dead, and I never was. I was simply, a very long way away." She brushed a tear off of her face and laughed softly, "It's a very long story and I promise I'll tell it all to you later."

Ruffling Inuyasha's hair she stood up and turned to face the youkai before her. "Sesshoumaru" she breathed taking in his appearance, "You look just like father..." she trailed off a few small tears making their way down her cheek.

"Actually, you look just like father." Sesshoumaru reached up to gently brush the tears away, "More so than any of us." His hand trembled slightly and he pulled it away, unsure of what to do. It had been a long time since he had shown any emotions, and now it felt as if they were all breaking loose.

Mika as if sensing his conflict promptly closed the gap between him and pulled him into a hug, "I missed you... big brother. I'm so sorry it took me so long...to get back to you."

Miroku observed the display curiously after getting over his shock, he determined that since the newcomer was obviously a full-blooded youkai she must be Inuyasha's half sister, and therefore full sister to Sesshoumaru. Either that or their father got around a lot more than he thought.

Mika stepped back and grinned, "The three of us together again, it's been awhile. Word has it that you and Inuyasha have been mortal enemies doing your best to either mangle or kill one another." She raised a slender eyebrowInuyasha laughed nervous and suddenly found something very interesting one the forest floor.

"He's a complete idiot." He stated in monotone, glaring at his younger...HALF...brother.

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes turning her gaze to Kagome who was standing a few feet away, "Do you have to put up with this all the time?"

Kagome jumped and blushed realizing that the question was directed at her, "Um...yeah, they do it quite a bit actually. It has started to become a routine around here." She laughed nervously.

Mika softened her gaze and stepped towards Kagome, "There's no need to be nervous..." she smiled, "I was just curious if these two have gotten better or worse since I disappeared."

Kagome relaxed and returned the smile, instantly liking the girl. She was kind of like a mix between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but with a hint of something more. Kindness and understanding maybe, she chuckled inwardly, "Yeah they're pretty bad, constantly trying to kill each other. Ever since Inuyasha got the Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru had the Tokijin created all they ever do is try to prove who's best."

Mika frowned slightly and sighed. Turning back to the two in question she raised an accusing eyebrow, "Can't you two EVER just get along? It was bad enough when we were little, now you're actually trying to kill each other." Despite the firmness in her voice, the twinkle of amusement in her eyes was obvious.

Sesshoumaru however, found nothing amusing about it, "Maybe if the half- breed would learn to have some sense and respect, I wouldn't feel the need to rid this world of him."Inuyasha jumped up fuming, "What the hell is that supposed to mean you bastard! I can beat you anytime anywhere just name it!"

Sesshoumaru growled in warning, "Why do you insist on arguing at a time like this?"

"Well then why did you start it!"

Mika just sighed…."Brothers…."

Kagayaku: Update of chapter two complete!! I hope you like the changes…I tried to makes it a bit more serious, but not take away all the humor. And I want to reinforce the plot…..it was all over the place before and it really annoyed me. R&R!!!

Top of Form


	3. Just One of Those Things

The night I disappeared….

I remember that night as if it were yesterday, the dark shadows lurking the corners, dancing across the hallway, the torches flickering in the breeze. I knew something was going to happen, I could feel it all the way down to my bones. Of course I had no idea what would happen, or whether or not it would even concern me. I just knew that something would happen…

--------

Mika paused, a distant look in her eyes as if she was seeing something that happened a long time ago…

---------

Every full moon we had to fight…. Hoards and hoards of demon would storm our doors at our weakest hour in search of power and glory. My father was a legend, demons of all races feared him, and the people of his lands loved him. Our family was the most respected in all of Japan, even now his strength runs through our veins. As the most powerful youkai family in Japan the youkai court was ours to command.

---------------

"It still is…" Sesshoumaru added stoically as if it wouldn't be any other way

Mika smiled proudly, "As if you would have it any other way."

---------------------

The attack had come as planned, we really didn't have any choice but to fight. Demons are greedy beings, and you can be sure that each one thought himself to be the most powerful demon in the world. Lower level demon trash…they knew nothing of politics…only a sense of power and a desire to posses it. Anyone of them ruling the Western lands would have squandered all the wealth, and brought the land to ruin…if he wasn't overthrown by another lesser demon first. But such is the ways of lesser demons…

They wouldn't have survived one second of court life… the ruling demons of Japan are not to be taken lightly. Every growl, every movement, everything you say must be done with extreme care. It is a never ending routine, where one slip can mean your life….

------------------------

"The line between high level demons and lower level demons is a noticeable one. You'll find the members of the youkai court to be a completely different level then most of the demons you've encountered. "

Mika glanced at the 3 humans and 2 ½ demons that sat across from her

"Keh, I'm not afraid of them…"

Mika frowned at Inuyasha lack of seriousness, "I'm not kidding Inuyasha, the little squabbles you have with Sesshoumaru are nothing but scuffles. I'm not trying to say you are weak little brother, in fact you are a very powerful demon; however, I can guarantee that Sesshoumaru has never fought against you with full power. "

Inuyasha frowned, not sure whether to be insulted or not

"Don't be insulted" Mika smiled, "Don't take everything to heart Inuyasha, take what I have said with a grain of salt and learn from it. You are still a very young demon, and while I know that is frustrating, you must understand your own weaknesses before you can become stronger."

"You've been raised as a human Inuyasha, I'm sure you have a lot of dormant instincts that you need to learn to use." Kagome stated softly

"What is this?! Pick on the hanyou day?!" Inuyasha flattened his ear and crouched down looking miserable

"Get stronger Inuyasha" Kagome said more forcefully

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked at Kagome

"You've been getting stronger since I met you; look at this as an opportunity to learn. Inuyoukai have these instincts for a reason, learn to utilize them and get stronger." Kagome gave him an encouraging smile

Sesshoumaru eyed the dark haired human, surprised that she was able to catch onto the subtle rituals of the Inuyoukai. – Perhaps she is more observant than I thought –

Mika mentally smiled to herself – I knew there was more to this girl then meets the eye –

She cleared her throat and continued…

------------------------------

I've gotten off track………

The battles each month were pretty easy, tiring because of the sheer numbers, but easy. Tonight though I was on edge, the feeling on impending danger had yet to go away. I couldn't stop watching Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, afraid that something would happen to them. In the end it was about me after all…. One minute I was disposing of an attacking insect demon, the next everything went dark and I felt myself being pulled around the corner. The darkness only lasted for a split second, but it was enough to draw me away from the battle. When my vision cleared and old man sat before me. To say I was shocked is an understatement, you never see humans in the field on these nights. Lesser demons are not particularly careful about who they kill in skirmishes like this. For this reason humans simply didn't get involved…. It was that one moment of shock that was my downfall, it that second that I didn't react he did. The next thing I knew I felt a needle pierce into my neck. The second it entered my skin I knew it was poisoned…that was my last thought before I was taken over my darkness.

Potent enough to knock me out for awhile, but good luck finding a poison that will kill an inuyoukai…. We're famous for our poisonous claws and our knowledge in the art of poison making. When I finally did wake up I had no sense of time, but the sloshing of water and gentle rocking of floor beneath me told me that I was on a boat. The old man, who I found later to be a monk, made sure to keep me knocked out for the entire journey. A smart move on his part…When I finally was allowed to fully wake up I found myself in a small hut off the coast.

I remember the various herbs and other, more disturbing, objects that hung from the ceiling and walls.

There's not much to tell after that, I found out that I was in China...yes China... Western China to be exact. Thousands of miles away from my home with no idea how to get back, what could I do? The old monk, Bunjiro, had apparently heard of the child youkai born by the dark of the moon, and wanted me for his own experiments. It is a hard blow to my pride to admit that escape was not as easy as I hoped. I'm well acquainted with the beads I see hanging around Inuyasha neck now.

"So I cooperated...to an extent...Father always said I was half kitsune." Mika grinned

So I lead him around in circles with his experiments and played the part of the scared innocent pup, while at the same time I learned his secrets, learned his tactics, and stole his knowledge...Believe it or not the old geezer lived to be 100 years old, he probably would have kept on living if I hadn't killed him.

I don't kill humans for pleasure…..

But you weren't there….you didn't see the things I saw..

You didn't feel the things I felt…

Needles, pins, knifes, potions…

She trailed off her, eyes far away…..

...he underestimated me and that was his problem. He thought that I had given in to him and would continue to be his little guinea pig without a problem. How naïve, I am the daughter of the most powerful demon in Japan, and a member of one of the most prideful races. To think that I would give up so easily was his downfall.

She jerked her head up, "But that's in the past…." She forced a smile to her face

After that I spent the next hundred years fighting in a few wars, helping out a few people, working as an ambassador for a demon kingdom in the south, and trying to find a way to get home.

When the old monk was still around word had reached me through a nearby inu-youkai clan that my father had died. I was heartbroken for about a year after that, nothing the monk did could get a rise out of me. It was actually the thought of my brothers that kept me going, just knowing that I had family somewhere made it all seem worthwhile.

Years later I heard them speak of Sesshoumaru, the infamous demon Lord of Japan. How happy I was to hear that you were all right, that you were ruling the Western lands. After that I scrounger for any information I could get concerning home. I started hearing rumors about one called Naraku…. I could never get a clear story, but it gave me an uneasy feeling. I gathered up all the money I had, and managed to find a way back to Japan. With all the turmoil taking place in China politically at the time, it was hard for me to travel anywhere without running into demons, or feuding clans. What a dangerous time…

"I made it though….after all this time" Mika chuckled, "And that's my story…"

Inuyasha looked ready to kill, "If that old geezer was still alive I'd kill him!"

Sesshoumaru's glared gave the same message with perhaps a little more pain involved

Mika smiled and mussed her brother hair, "Thanks Inuyasha, but that's all in the past now…let's leave it there where it belongs. I've finally made it home where I belong.

………………..

Kagome sat by the fire observing the newly reunited siblings as they "reacquainted" themselves. She sighed and settled her chin in her hands propping her elbows up on her knees studying the Inu-youkai faces. In a sense they all looked similar so the family relation was obvious; they all had long silvery hair, similar facial structure, and deep golden eyes. Of course in personality they were nothing alike. Inuyasha was impatient and stubborn, Mika was kind but firm….while Sesshoumaru was…well… cold and calm… not to mention graceful and beautiful. Kagome mentally sweatdropped

– I'll have to remember to punish myself for that thought later – Kagome blushed, and shook her head to erase the direction that thought was going. – Just pay attention to the conversation Kagome –

………………….

And from what I've heard about the problems with this Naraku guy, I think I arrived just in time." Mika's expression was serious

Inuyasha stiffened a growled at the mention of the name, "You should stay out of this it isn't your fight, besides I don't need something happening to you again."

Mika raised an eyebrow at the fuming hanyou, "May I remind you who just saved who here?"

"Keh" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and looked away

Mika sent a questioning glance at Kagome

Kagome shrugged, "What can I say he's stubborn."

"You forgot to add idiotic and selfish." Sesshoumaru added calmly

"And you forgot a little something I told you about looking after him" Mika put in just as calmly

Sesshoumaru sent a glare at his sister who gladly returned it with equal force…

"Know your place wench" Sesshoumaru growled

Mika raised a delicate eyebrow, "I may be female, and you're little sister, but I'm still a high ranking Inuyoukai. As long as we're away from the court and no outsiders are watching I'll challenge you however I please."

Sesshoumaru eyed her with an amused look on his face, "And just who do you think would win this challenge?"

Mika scowled playfully, "My lord, I have no idea what you could possibly mean" she inclined her head slightly towards the ground in mock submission.

………….

Meanwhile Kagome, ignoring her previous reserve to pay attention to the conversation, had allowed her minder wander again. This time in another direction….– How interesting. I've never really had the chance to see demons interact this way. Of course look who I've had to observe – she glanced at Inuyasha who sat scratching his ear in a very dog-like manner – Why is this so intriguing to me? I…I want to learn. I want to know what these sounds and movements mean. Maybe the ways of demons would make a lot more sense to me if I took the time to learn a little bit more about it. – feeling eyes on her she lifted her head only to find Sesshoumaru staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. It only lasted for a moment before he turned back towards the conversation, but it was just long enough to leave Kagome feeling like she couldn't breathe. – What was that about!? -

……………..

Turning to Kagome Mika took in the young girls appearance, "Kaede tells me that you're from the future, 500 years to be exact."

Kagome nodded, unsure of how to respond, "Yeah, I was pulled into the bone eaters well by a centipede demon 3 ½ years ago. The day my life changed…" she gave a short laugh, "I never thought I would end up 500 years in the past."

Mika tilted her head curiously, "That explains your attire then. It is very unusual, quite revealing. At least far as human standards go…."

Kagome blushed, "Erm, well yeah, I suppose I probably should wear something more...uhm...appropriate. I suppose I wear this outfit more for nostalgic reasons then convenience. " Kagome paused to eye Mika's clothes, "Though I have to say, your clothes are quite revealing as well."

Mika grinned, "This is true, however, being a demon my situation is different. In battle it is natural for female demons to show off their body, it is all part of a show of dominance and beauty. However, you would never find me wearing something like this before the court. Proper court attire dictates a much more formal dress." Mika smiled "It's hard to explain, the ways of demons are all instinct based."

Kagome nodded and let the idea sink in, - I suppose it's my own fault for never realizing how complex the ways of demons are. -

For a moment, there in that campsite surrounded by demons, Kagome felt the heavy weight of being human in a way she hadn't before – she shook her head trying to shake off the strange feeling. Stifling a yawn she stood up and stretched….

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Kagome stood up and brushed her clothes off

"Perhaps we should call it a night then." mimicking Kagome, Mika stood up and stretched

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru stood up and began to walk in the direction of the forest.

"Sesshoumaru…" Mika trailed off questioningly

"I'm going for a walk…"

Mika shot him a glare "That's not very sociable…" she trailed off at the low growl that met her ears, the glare faded almost instantly. She bowed her head towards the ground submissively and kept her eyes lowered, "Hai…"

Sesshoumaru turned and continued walking into the shadow forest

Kagome stared after him, hearing the growl she could only assume that he had issued some sort of order. – They really are a lot like dogs as far as how they interact. This is so new to me, I've heard Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growl at each other before growl at each other, but I never realized there was ever any meaning behind it. Seeing it used like this, makes me wonder… -

"I'm going to go take a bath I think…" Kagome announced

"Again?!"You just had one earlier!!" Inuyasha ranted

"Inuyasha….SI…." – she trailed off suddenly self conscious, she sighed "Inuyasha, it's been a long night, I just want to relax in the hot spring for a bit."

Inuyasha flattened his ears, "Keh, whatever…"

Mika frowned, noting Kagome's strange behavior, "Would you like me to come along?"

"No that's all right" Kagome gave a half smile

Mika nodded, sensing the girls' want to be alone… - What is that girl thinking… -

Kagome sat beside the hot spring, dangling her feet into the water. – What an eventful night, it's just a lot for me to take in all at once. – she sighed and flopped back into the grass, staring up at the cloudless night sky. – No there's more to these emotions I'm having then just the recent events. They've been buzzing around inside of me for awhile. Things around here have been getting so repetitive, I'm just grateful for a little change. 3 ½ years of Naraku and running all over Japan chasing him, 3 ½ years of Inuyasha and Kikyou, 3 ½ years of the same routine over and over!! – She rolled over on her stomach and stared into the moonlight grass. – I just wish I knew where my life was going. My childish fantasies of Inuyasha whisking me away have long since faded. Which is OK. Inuyasha is one of my dearest friends… - she smiled – but the idea of him and I being together now – her smile turned into a giggle – We would make a terrible couple. Not to mention we can't avoid what's happened in the past, part of him will always see Kikyo when he looks at me. And I understand that now; there's no anger anymore…. It's just one of those things….. –

She stood up and brushed her skirt off – I suppose if I'm tired of nothing changing, then it's up to me to change it. And I think I know how to start…. – trailing off she closes her eyes and searched out the familiar presence she knew was nearby.

……………………….

Sesshoumaru stood, the very image of the powerful taiyoukai he was. Standing on a small cliff overlooking the moonlight fields below, with just enough of a breeze to send his long silvery hair swirling about him….

Things will change now. For once the future is uncertain to me… - he frowned disliking that idea

He stiffened suddenly, feeling a presence approaching behind him – Why is she here? -

He kept his back to her, even as she walked up only a few yards behind him. Not caring to initiate the conversation he waited for her to speak instead…

"Sesshoumaru…."

Her voice was soft, and nervous… though her scent told him as much before she even spoke…

"Miko…"

Kagome pursed her lips, slightly annoyed at his lack of conversation – I should have expected as much though –

" I wonder if I might….speak with you…." She steeled her resolve and forced herself to walk forward and stand beside the mighty demon.

"I was under the impression that you already were…" he stated half amused

Kagome scowled, "smart ass" she muttered under her breath

"I can hear you…"

Kagome huffed, "Fine, you've made your point. I came here because I wanted to ask you a favor…." She paused

"And why should this Sesshoumaru grant you a favor?" he prodded, his curiosity aroused…

Kagome threw her hands up exasperated, "Fine…Fine…. I'll leave you and your mighty self alone"

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru half turned to eye her, "You will tell this Sesshoumaru why you are here right this second."

Kagome stopped, her back turned towards the Lord, "I was hoping you might ….teach me…."

"Teach you?"

"Yes" she fiddled with the edge of her shirt nervously, "Teach me how inuyoukai communicate…."

"And why should I, teach you, who is not inuyoukai, our ways of communication…"

Kagome turned back around to look the mighty lord in the eye, "Because I want to understand…"

Though his composure remained cool and composed, inwardly he was surprised. It was unusual to meet a human, let alone a miko, who actually wanted to learn about the ways of his kind. All the same…. "Why ask me? I'm sure you'll find that my sister is more the sociable type…."

Kagome blushed, unable to meet his gaze any longer, "My reason is my own….will you help me or not?"

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, unable to judge what was going through the miko's mind, "Hn….fine."

And with that he was gone, leaving Kagome standing alone and confused on the cliff…. – Why **did** I ask him? –

Kagayaku: OK! Big revision here x.x As you can see there are some pairing changes, etc…. I haven't changed everything though …for those of you who read before, Ryo and the fire demons will still be there!!! Stay tuned for more P…. don't' forget to review!!!


End file.
